I'm the New Cancer
by BluePanda22311
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple banquet, but Sakura can't seem to enjoy herself. HE was ruining it for her, with his new looks, confidence, and that smirk. Well he is the new cancer and she can't stand it. Songfic GaaSaku rated M for lemon.


**Well this is a one-shot based off the song There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey. You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet. By Panic at the Disco. There is a lemon! Listen to the song if you want, otherwise enjoy. The song lyrics are italicized.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed._

"I'll take your coat miss." The doorman said as she walked into the banquet room. Sakura gladly took off her coat and handed it to him with a smile. As she entered she looked around the room. She wasn't used to dressing up like this, and she didn't really want to but it was her best friend. He had gotten married to Hinata and this was the reception.

That's when she saw him. Red hair, sharp jade eyes, love kanji on his forehead looking right at her with a smirk before turning to a girl next to him. Who was she? Sakura felt herself thinking. Sakura let it go, the man could talk to whoever he wanted it wasn't her business. Sakura didn't know him to well either.

**  
**_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

_Please, leave all overcoats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and..._

She couldn't stop thinking of him. He changed so much, she hadn't really noticed it earlier. But he was taller 6'2" at least, his face more defined and she could tell there was some muscle under his suit. Everytime she tried to get away he always seemed to be in her vision. He was ruining her time and didn't even know it. Or maybe he did.

**  
**_When you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white, pinstripes  
Whoa, everything goes according to plan. _

Sakura went up to her best friend to congradulate the new couple. Naruto grinned and brought Hinata to his side which she cuddled against.

"Thanks Sakura." He said and Sakura nodded with a smile. But of course when she thought she had got rid of _him_, he comes up to the couple. He looks at her briefly before turning to Naruto.

"You finally did it Naruto. Caught yourself a good one." He told him a ghost of a smile on his face, obviously happy for his long time friend.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto said sheepishly. Gaara nodded and turned to Sakura.

"Sakura." Was all he said with a nod before he left. She could almost feel his smirk. What had gotten into him? She wondered.

"Gaara's changed a lot Sakura. He almost doesn't seem like the guy I met, he's not as quiet or cold." Naruto told her answering her question. She inwardly cursed herself for asking her question outloud but it was too late now.

"Yeah, he sure is confident." Sakura agreed turning back to the couple. "You two have fun now."

"See ya Sakura!"

_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"_**  
**

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

She couldn't handle it anymore. He was taunting her and she knew it. Everything he did got under her skin. But why? Why her? She didn't understand but she couldn't get away. So she got up, feeling his eyes on her and went to the restroom.

**  
**_Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain, and  
I bet you just can't keep up with, (keep up) with these fashionistas, and  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are a whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is "Cheap", I bet to them you look like shh..._

_Talk to the mirror, oh, choke back tears.  
And keep telling yourself that "I'm a diva!"  
Oh and the smokes in that cigarette box on the table,  
they just so happen to be laced with nitroglycerin._

Splashing her face with water and reapplying the little make-up she had on she looked at herself. He was definitely getting to her but she couldn't help it. Something about him just got under her skin and she well liked it. He was like her new cancer, under her skin but a disease she couldn't get enough of.

**  
**_I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?"  
_

As soon as she walked out of the bathroom she was assaulted by Gaara. She gasped as she was pinned to the wall and he looked at her with his beautiful jade eyes.

"You can't run from me forever." He whispered to her. So he did know what she was trying to do.

"I don't know what your talking about." She told him and he smirked again. That oh so delicious smirk that had her insides burning.

"Dance with me." He said. It wasn't a question, because she didn't have a choice. Gaara let her off the wall only to be dragged to the dance floor.

**  
**_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
Never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

He was good she'd give him that, but she was tired and these heels weren't seemed to notice her discomfort and led her to a table.

"Want some punch Sakura?" He questioned in that low voice that made her inwardly swoon. What was he doing to her? Sakura just nodded not trusting her voice and he left her with a smirk before going to the punch grabbing two glasses and filling them up, adding something extra into Sakura's.

_Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?  
I've never looked better, and you can't stand it_

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

He arrived back at the table and handed Sakura her punch which she took gratefully. She never knew Gaara to be so, gentlemen like before.

"You know people come around and serve punch right?" Sakura questioned after having eyed her punch pretending to drink some. Gaara shrugged taking a sip of his, closing his eyes as a waiter came around with punch and Sakura snatched one and put the one Gaara got her on the tray before Gaara opened his eyes. Sakura took a good sip this time smiling at Gaara.

"You must be tired from the dancing. How about I take you home?" Gaara questioned seemingly innocent but Sakura knew his game. Which is why she switched punches.

"I'd like that." Sakura said getting up and following him out of the banquet hall. Once outside Gaara took her hand and used his sand to transport them. Once in the desitination of Gaara's choosing Sakura looked around the room, seeing his suite. It was quite nice, but he was the Kazekage so it was expected.

Then the next thing she knew she was thrown onto a bed, and Gaara was climbing on top of her. His next statement coming as a surprise to her.

"You've no idea what you put me through tonight." He told her smirking. What she had put him through? He must not know what he put her through! "But now you can return the favor."

She felt him reach behind her and unzip her dress. Well she could stop him but something in her didn't want him too. Her insides were burning at his touch and her pelvis was throbbing. Soon her dress was off and thrown to the side, and Sakura kicked off her heels working on Gaara's clothes.

The two were naked soon and Gaara attacked her whole body. Gaara's hand, Sakura concluded, were made by the devil because the way he was touching her had to be a sin. No one made her feel this way. Sakura jolted as Gaara put his finger in her pumping it slowly before moving faster watching the emotions shift on her face.

"MmmmMm." Sakura moaned as he added another finger. He continued his ministrations with a rough kiss added every little bit until she came into his hand. Gaara pulled out of her despite Sakura's protests and looked at his fingers that were soaked with her juices. Then he stuck his fingers in his mouth tasting her. Sakura groaned just watching him lap up her juices on his fingers with his tongue.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

Then he looked at her, his devilish smirk still on his face before leaning into her ear.

"What do you want Sakura?" He questioned, his hand massaging her breasts.

"Y-you." Sakura stuttered, unable to talk straight with his hands on her.

"What?" He questioned.

"You Gaara!" Sakura shouted, frustrated at not being filled with him. He was taunting her again, for his sick pleasures. But she liked it. Then he filled her. Sakura moaned as she felt full from him, Gaara grunted as well. Then he set the pace going faster and harder then she thought possible. She tried to keep up but it was just impossible for her, so she let him have his way with her body.

Gaara gladly continued with out her, groaning as her walls tightened on him. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist moaning at the new depth she felt from this position. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her nails digging into his back. Gaara kept going feeling his climax nearing, and took the time to look at Sakura. Her hair was in a disarray on his pillow, body covered in a coat of sweat, lips swollen and bite marks on her neck. She was amazing and her walls closed on him as she came.

"Gaara!" She shouted, her nails digging further into his skin making blood drip down his back but he didn't care. With one final thrust Gaara came with a grunt, his seeds pouring into her. He pulled out of her and tugged Sakura to him. She cuddled to his side immediately.

_And I know, and I know, it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious, so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch._

"It's a good thing I didn't drink that punch you gave me. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to remember this." Sakura said tiredly before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Wait. She didn't drink his punch? But that means that everything she did, she knew about. Gaara smirked, knowing this wouldn't be the last time this girl fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
